Plant feeding and watering devices have long been used and certain prior art designs employ liquid reservoirs which will drain at a suitable rate to insure feeding of the plant over a prolonged period of time. However, prior art devices have certain limitations which make them particularly difficult to regulate in certain instances and it is an objective of the present invention to provide a plant feeding device having a flow control means to better the plant treatment.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a plant feeding device which includes a liquid reservoir that is detachably affixed to the soil penetrating member for quick and easy changing.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a plant feeding device including a porous soil penetrating member to insure an even, uniform distribution of the liquid from the reservoir into the soil.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a plant feeding device having a pivotable soil penetrating member to facilitate insertion into the soil.